batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Young Bat
The Young Bat is a TV Series about Robin John Blake when he leaves Gotham City to Bludhaven for a life on his own. Cast * John Blake/Night Wing (Joseph Gordon Levitt) * Ethan Bennett (Andrew Stewart Jones) * Chief Angel Rojas (Ron Swanson) * John Wycliffe (TBA) * Star Fire (TBA) Confirmed Plot Lines * The first season's main antagonist will be John Wycliffe, a member of The Court of Owls. He will have been operating Bludhaven three months prior to the premiere. * John Blake will begin a relationship with Star Fire, however we will see it as soon as possible. * Ethan Bennett will become Clay Face * There will be a crossover with Super Girl/Arrow * Captain Atom will make an appearance in it Episodes '"The Killing Joke (Part One)"-'''A few years ago, a man named Theo Galavan stabs Jerome Valeska to death causing the citizens in Gotham City to go through a mental breakdown. In the present, a criminal known as The Joker kidnaps James Gordon and paralyzes his daughter Barbara leaving it up to John, Bruce, and Lucius Jr. to find him. '"The Killing Joke (Part Two)"-'John, Ellen Yin, and the rest of the Gotham City Police Department raid a fun house in an attempt to find Gordon. John contemplates rescuing Harley since she is The Joker's lover. Meanwhile, Joker tortures Gordon in order to prove that the most upstanding citizen can go mad after having "one bad day." '"The Killing Joke (Part Three)"-'Bruce dresses up as Batman and arrives to save Gordon with help from John, and the Joker flees into his very own fun house. Though traumatized by the ordeal, Gordon retains his sanity and moral code, and he insists that John Batman capture the Joker "by the book" in order to show him that adhering to the legal process works. Now John and Batman have to go through a lot of booby traps in order to apprehend the madman. '"Night Wing"-'John moves to Bludhaven to work under Chief Angel Rojas and Sergeant Ethan Bennett due to not wanting to be in Gotham anymore after what happened to Barbara. John takes the name "Night Wing" and stops a man named John Wycliffe and the Talons from killing civilians at a train station. Chief Rojas is later revealed to be in league with Wycliffe when Wycliffe orders him to go after Night Wing. '"Election Day"-'Night Wing and Lucius Jr. take out another operation made by The Court of Owls, but Lucius Jr. feel that it is not enough which makes John agree with her. Meanwhile, a politician named Lincoln March announces he is running for mayor, however he gets targeted by a Talon who's secretly William Cobb and sent by Wycliffe to kill him which makes Rojas place March in police protection, however that will not be enough. '"Bugged"-'The Court of Owls are getting concerned due to the growing issue with the vigilantes in New York City City. Charlotte Powers hires Brie Larvan to use her robotic bees in order to take down Night Wing once and for all. John meanwhile finds it impossible to be Night Wing when his suspicious partner Ethan Bennett is tailing him a lot. Brie betrays The Court of Owls by going after Dr. Tina McGee who is in New York City for a conference which is why Wycliffe kills Powers for hiring her and decides to spare Brie to prevent it from being traced back to the Court of Owls. '"Law & Disorder"-''' Rojas has John and Ethan look into the death of two police detectives and the team discovers they were killed by Sgt. Brandon and his team since the two detectives were corrupt. While searching for Brandon, John discovers Rojas' meeting with John Wycliffe which pisses him off. '"The Inconvenient Lie"-'''Rojas threatens to discharge John from the force if he doesn't control his temper. John starts seeing Dr. Bethany Ravencroft while trying to evade Ethan's constant surveillance. Ethan tracks John down to Bethany's office and displays understanding to John and lets him go. Later, John hunts down Arthur Jensen, a restaurant manager who murders beautiful brunettes. '"Booster Gold"-'Everyone is stunned when a fame-hungry superhero from the future, Booster Gold, sweeps into town and begins making saves and posing for press ops, completely winning over the city as the "World's Greatest Superhero". During one of Booster's saves, an alien weapon in the form of a scarab fuses itself to a boy named Jaime Reyes. It forms a carapace around him, or super-suit, and, Jaime being unable to control the suit, it starts attacking Bludhaven. '"Oracle"-'When a cyber attack brings Gotham City to its knees, John and Barbara are pushed to their limits to help Bruce contain the destruction. Life gets even more complicated for Barbara when she learns that she's responsible for the crisis. '"The Biggest Mistake In History"-'Rip Hunter arrives and gives Booster Gold plans to stop things that happened and some he can not fix at all from happening like Barbara Gordon being shot. John is able to go back in time to prevent Barbara from being paralyzed while being pursued by Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, Mike Rory, Firestorm, Micheal, and Rip Hunter before it's too late. '"Last Chance"-'''John and Ethan investigate when a circus performer named Boston Brand gets murdered while at a performance. While John investigates the homicide as Night Wing, he gets help from Boston who becomes a ghost known as Dead Man. John gets a surprising offer from Mr. Haley to inherit the circus before he dies. Category:CW Category:Batgirl Category:TV Series